Angel Tears
by Ayakiri
Summary: When Jenna goes to her friend's sister's birthday party, she isn't the only one crying from the events that occur..... Better than it sounds.


**_WARNING!_**

This story is NOT for people who don't like gore and violence, etc. If you are one of those people, DO NOT read this story.

Thanks!

There has always been a myth told in my family that when a pure being did something wrong, clouds would gather and rain would fall. The reason for this is that angels are crying, well,

more like mourning for the pure soul who had gone astray.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kuro said, a big grin on his face, "Do you seriously believe that crap?"

"I grew up with that myth being told to me over and over, Kuro." I responded. Kuro was my best friend and secret crush, and we happened to live next door to each other. He had

black shaggy hair that went to his shoulders and these amazing green eyes. As for his body, well, he was normal height, skinny, and he usually wore gray as it was his favorite color.

His real name was Joshua, but he liked the name kuro so everyone called him that.

"Okay, okay. So, Jenna, if that's true then someone did something pretty bad...." he commented, pointing to the black clouds starting to gather overhead.

I had to sigh at his comment, Kuro once again taking enjoyment in poking fun at what I believed in. He always did that. Part of being Jenna was getting made fun of by Kuro. I mean it's

all I've ever really been good at. I was the girl who secretly admired him. I tried my hardest to look good for him to notice me, cutting my hair to my mid-back, wearing unusual colors to

catch his eye.....all I ever got was a "Why are you trying so hard to look nice?" I wanted to smack him that day.

"So are you still coming over tonight? I'll be so bored with a bunch of little girls running around." he asked, glancing at me. It was friday night and his little sister was having a sleep

over/ birthday party. and he wanted me to be there to keep him from going crazy. His sister was 12 so I could understand.

"You know I am....." I replied, smiling, "So 6:00 right"

"Yeah. 6:00. Don't be late! We're going to have a blast." He answered, heading up the steps to his house as we came to it. He quickly ran inside and I contined to my house After

several hours deciding what to wear, I put on my white dress and headed next door. I was pulled inside by like, 8 12 year old girls. "hey, leave Jenna alone....She's MY friend...." Kuro

teased, rescuing me from the laughing and chattering of the crowd of small girls. "Want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay." I answered, waving a hand.

"Alright. Let's go to my room then. Thank so much for coming over...." he said with a sigh, "I wanted to kill them all." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course." I said, follwing him upstairs to his room. He opened the door for me and I wandered inside. He turned to his dresser, rummaging through a drawer. "Sit." He offered, not

looking at me. I happily sat on his bed, looking around his room, still not believing I was where I was. In the whole 5 years I had known him I had never been in his room. Kuro came

and sat next to me, holding something wrapped in a towel.

"Ready for some fun?" He asked with a grin, taking my arm and tying a band around the upper portion of it. He then reached into the bundled towel on his lap, taking out a syringe.

"W-what are you doing, Kuro?" I asked, suddenly aware that Kuro was going to hurt me in some way.

"Shh........relax Jenna, I told you we would have fun." he answered, flicking the plastic tubing with his fingers, "This is guarnteed to mess us up. It's a new drug..." He added, ready to

insert the needle into my arm.

"N-No! Kuro stop!" I pleaded as he took my arm again. I couldn't believe this was happening. When did he get into this stuff anyways?

"Hey...you like me right? I can tell. I've always known....come to my happy place with me please?" He asked, his green eyes looking right into my own. I found myself speechless at this

and felt the prick of the needle in my arm as i watched those beautiful eyes. He untied my arm then and preceeded to inject the substance into his own arm, smiling up to me as he

finished. "How do you feel?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile at him, suddenly feeling happy and willing to do ANYTHING. Kuro just smiled back, pulling me down to lay down with him. He kissed me over and over. I felt as if

I would melt with him, our bodies becoming one.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the next thing I could remember we were sitting up, talking about a crazy plan he had come up with. "I can hear them...their giggling.

It's driving me crazy....I can't take it anymore!" Kuro said, getting aggrivated, indicating the girls downstairs. "We need to get rid of them Jenna, will you help me?" he whispered,

kissing my neck gently. I shivered and nodded, "I'll do anything for you..." I responded, looking into his eyes.

Kuro grinned, getting up and getting into his closet and rummaging around. "We can use....these....." he said, taking out a baseball bat he had from when he played softball as a child

and a metal pole that was put into his closet to hang clothes from that had fallen off. He handed me the pole and I took it obligingly. Before long we were sneaking downstairs.

Everything was dark except for the little light coming from the kitchen to be left on for the girls. Despite what Kuro said, the girls were all sleeping, not one noise coming from them.

"Ready?" Kuro asked, a grin spreading across his face. I nodded, lifting the pole over my head slowly as I came to stand in front of one of the girls. I brought down the pole hard,

hearing the dulled 'thunk' it made, blood spattering onto my dress, legs, and face. I watched as the red liquid that had been flowing through the girl's boddy flooded the tan carpet as

her head was smashed is from the side. It was exhilerating. I drew a deep breath and made my way to another girl. By this time Kuro had finished off about 3 of them, 4 remaining. I

lifted my pole again, smashing another girl's head in, grinning all the while. I watched as a piece of the girl's brain flew out of her crushed skull, wondering how much more were to

come out if I hit her again.

"Jenna, hurry! We have two more!" Kuro hissed, finishing his 5th girl off. I nodded and made my way to the last girl I would have to bash, lifting the pipe again and swiging it down. I

laughed a bit, this was so fun!! I looked to kuro, seeing him finish the last one. His gray shirt was stained with blood, but his pants were worse. He turned to me, his face covered in

splatters of blood. There had been thunder for the past half hour due to the storm moving in, and now a flash of lightning happened to strike, illuminating Kuro.

"You look so good in red....." I purred, dropping the pole and making my way to him over our victims. he took my hand, a grin plastered onto his face as well as he ran towards the

steps and to his room, making me chase him. He slammed the door shut and started giggling profusely. He went to his dresser again, opening the drawer again. "Are you getting more

of that stuff....? I'm coming down. It sucks...." I said, looking down at my white drss which was now mostly red, as were my legs. "Jenna...haha......we killed them......we killed them...."

He said, closing his drawer. He opened the door and dissapeared into the hallway for a bit. I wondered if he was going to look at our work or if he was goingto the bathroom or

something. Within minutes he returned, one arm behind his back as he shut the door. He came to stand in front of his dresser again, bringing his arm out from behind his back,

revealing his father's pistol in his trembling hand as he rested it against his temple. He must have gone to his parent's room and snuck it out.... "We killed them! Why?!?! Why did we

do it? I didn't relize.....I killed my sister!" He yelled, hysterical, "Why the hell did we do this? I don't remember! I don't...." His voice was quieter now, almost as if he were contemplating

something.

"Kuro...wait.....You're just coming down like me.....we need to be logical......" I said, coming to him to try to get the gun.

"no! No Jenna....there's no way out....there's not........I'm screwed, YOU'RE screwed!" He yelled, his grin gone now. "It's the only way out... I'm so sorry...." He whispered, closing his

eyes.

"Kuro! Stop!" I yelled, but it was too late, he pulled the trigger. The blood from his own head covered my face now as I stared in disbelief as he fell to the ground.

"Kuro! Kuro!!!' I yelled, hearing his parents stir in the next room. "No! Don't go! What am I supposed to do??" I screamed, his parents entering the room in a panic.

Lightning struck again, closer this time as his mother screamed and fell to her knees and his father turned away, not knowing of the scene downstairs. "Kuro........" I whispered. I heard

his father calling the police to report what happened to his son, knowing as soon as they got there it was over for me. I was done. And kuro had left me all alone to clean this mess up.

Yeah.

The rain came down real hard that night.


End file.
